A Christmas With Boing
by hopewings6
Summary: Maya trying her hardest to give Josh a perfect Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas With Boing**

 **Maya and Josh have been together for a year**

 **Josh is 26 and Maya is 23**

Maya hummed along to her favorite Christmas song as she cut up the snowflake she was making. She opened it looking at it before growling crumbling it up as she grabbed another paper cutting into it. She looked at it when she finished and smiled thinking she had it when she notice one of the edges was crooked.

She sighed crumbling it up and started over cutting into another paper hoping to get it right this time. She looked at the oven wondering if her cookies were done yet. She had whipped them up with Riley the day before.

It was Josh and hers first Christmas together in their new place and she wanted everything perfect. Usually they went to their parents place but all the parents decided the kids were way past old enough to have Christmas without them so they went on a cruise.

She finished her snowflake finally happy with her finished product she grabbed for another paper when she noticed she had no more. Most of them were crumbled on the floor. She groans knowing she was going to have to go get some or borrow from Riley who she knew would try to help her.

But she didn't want help she wanted to see if she could do it herself. Decorate their place by herself. Josh and her had got a tree before his trip and decorated it and that's how Maya figured out he was just as Christmas crazy as Riley.

It had to have been a Matthews thing being so crazy for Christmas. She sniffed the air smelling something burning and ran to the kitchen opening the oven taking out the tray of burnt cookies. She sighed looking around for the chicken egg timer Riley had got her and wonder why it didn't go off.

She shakes her head when she realized it was sitting on the counter and she never set it. In all her excitement of finally getting them to be perfect circles she forgot to set it.

She grabbed all the paper and the burnt cookies tossing it into the trash and grabbing her coat and hat heading out to the store. This was not how she pictured her first Christmas with Josh. She wanted everything perfect like he always had it and how the Matthews had it.

But that wasn't how things were turning out for her. Maybe she wasn't meant for this kind of domestication. She wasn't use to these things she was so use to having them already done for her. Even when she would help Riley bake cookies she usually ate the batter instead of actually baking.

She could have just gone to Riley's and gotten everything she needed for her cookies and decorations but she was determined to do it herself.

Yes. Maya Penelope Hart was going to attempt to channel her inner Christmas Riley for the first time in her life. She had got a recipe from her mom who told her she could just take some from the bakery like they always did. But no Maya was determined to have a Christmas like in the movies or at the Matthews house.

She stopped at the grocery store grabbing her ingredients when she spots Riley and Lucas. "Peaches!" Riley calls out moving towards her as Lucas pushes their cart. "What are you doing here did you finish your snowflakes?" Riley asked as she grabbed marshmallows.

"Not yet I needed more paper and some other stuff too." Maya tells her hoping she didn't look in her cart. Riley gives her a look making Maya smile as she links arms with her. "Hand me your list." Riley tells her as Maya gives it to her.

To Maya's surprise Riley didn't question the extra paper or the ingredients for the cookies. She showed her which ones went the best together and the different cookie cutters they had. She even showed her which paper was the best for the different decorations she wanted to do.

They pay for their stuff with Riley and Lucas dropping her off back home. Riley tells her call if she needs anything making Maya smile.

Maya took her bags upstairs clearing out all the old cookies cleaning up and setting her stuff down. She tied up her hair putting away the ingredients for the cookies knowing she could make those later. She started on her snowflakes getting a little mad when she almost messed up.

She takes a deep breath and says to herself what would Riley do and continued singing along to the music. By the time the cd was done Maya had enough snowflakes to decorate with. She played the next Christmas cd and stood looking around at where she could hang her snowflakes.

Then she smiled remembering kissing Josh for the first time under the snowflakes at his parents Christmas party and how she couldn't wipe away the goofy grin on her face or the blush from her cheeks. She grabbed a chair hanging them using the trick Riley showed her since she was short.

She started on her next project seeing it was way past midnight and knew she needed to hurry since Josh was going to get in at nine. She poured herself some of the egg nog Zay made everyone chugging it down and continuing on.

Maya pops up holding her head surrounded by tinsel how she got in bed or the tinsel she doesn't remember. She groans grabbing the sweater of Josh's she wears when he leaves putting it on and heading for the bathroom.

"Morning Boing." She says waving at Josh who was in the kitchen as she heads for the bathroom. He chuckles as she walks back looking at him pinching her arm slightly. "Morning gorgeous. Here you go." He hands her two Advil's and water kissing her head. "How... what... when..." Maya starts to say but holds her head groaning.

Josh shakes his head leading her to the couch laying her head in his lap. "Hart you forgot the number one rule when drinking Zay's egg nog." She turns looking at him and smacks her head. "Never drink more than a sip alone." She whispers remembering she had at least three cups.

She forgot the rule they set in place when Smackle drank two cups full throwing up in the front room of Farkle apartment. They learned then that Zay added more alcohol then was required.

"So when did you get here?" She asked closing her eyes as he rubbed her temple. "I got here around six. Found you making tinsel angels on the floor giggling." Maya groans covering her face. That explained all the tinsel in their bed.

"I'm so embarrassed I just wanted to make it like you had it at your parents house. I channeled my inner Christmas Riley and everything." Maya tells him as Josh moves her hands. "Ferret I don't need it to look like when we were younger as long as I can come home to you and a Christmas tree I'm happy."

"So I didn't have to channel my inner Riley?" Maya looking at him. He chuckles nodding his head turning her head to the side. "Oh my gosh." She says seeing the living room decorated with colorful streamers and the snowflakes.

"I blame the egg nog." Maya tells him holding her head. "Uh huh I think someone found the spirit of Christmas." He whispers bending over and kissing her. "Yeah and that spirit looks like Riley." They both chuckle as Maya holds her stomach.

"How bout you go take a nap and i whip up some Christmas cookies for us to enjoy and the rest of Zay's egg nog." He chuckles as she makes a face just thinking about the egg nog. "Okay I'll nap but no nog I think I'm officially done with it." She gets up slowly walking towards their bedroom when josh calls her name.

"Thanks for this." He smiles gesturing around to the living room. Maya smiles nodding her head as she turns back around. She lays down on the bed calling out to him. "Don't worry Hart I'll say you some cookie dough." He calls out making her laugh as she closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Maya Christmas Surprise**

 **I guess you could say this is a continuation of the first one**

 **Inspired by a scene from my favorite couple on Dawson's creek**

 **More Josh pov**

Josh smiled as he wiped down the counter and takes off his Boing is a hottie apron Maya gifted him for his birthday last year. He always chuckles looking at it knowing it was more a gift for her then it was for him since it had a big picture of him on it.

He wraps up her cookie dough putting it in the fridge knowing she probably wouldn't be up for awhile. He walks over to his desk plugging in his phone and downloading the pictures of Maya he took when he had got home.

His little blond tinsel angel.

He walks in their room checking on her since she slept so deeply you couldn't tell if she was breathing. The first night they spent together he stayed up half the night holding a mirror underneath her nose. He never told her he does it since he knows she would laugh at him.

He kisses her head heading back to his desk looking at the pictures of her. It was a hobby of his taking random pictures of her. Some she knew about others she didn't like the picture of her singing with her ferret back when they were playing the long game.

He loved that one and the one he had from her senior year and she was so lost in her art she didn't notice him until she ended up spilling paint on him. That's when he knew he loved her although he hadn't told her until they were together officially.

He prints out the picture of her making angels hanging it on the tree. He stands back looking at the tree and then around the room. She tried to give him the perfect Christmas she thought he wanted and he wanted the chance to do the same for her.

He chuckles softly and got an idea he quickly writes three notes for Maya knowing she would see at least one since she had a habit of just tossing them thinking they were scrap paper.

He tapes one to the cookie dough in the fridge one to the mirror in the bathroom and one on the pillow she wasn't using. He kisses her head smiling as she smiles in her sleep before turning around.

He grabs his stuff and heads for Riley and Lucas place hoping to get some ideas from her. But as soon as he walks in the door he is hit with the smell of cookies and peppermint. Riley hands him a cookie telling him she thought Maya was coming with since she saved cookie dough for her.

Josh tells her what happened and he wanted to find her the perfect present to thank her. Riley begins to bounce causing Lucas and Josh to look at each other and then her weirdly. "Oh my gosh are you going to propose?" Riley asks practically bouncing off the couch.

Josh chokes on his cookie as he shakes his head no telling her he wasn't proposing to her. Although he did have a ring and planned on it he just wasn't going to tell Riley I can't keep a secret from my best friend Matthews that.

"But uncle Josh Christmas proposals are always the most romantic. Right Luke?" She elbows him and Lucas nods his head agreeing with her before he kisses her. Josh makes a face and knew why Maya always said bleh so much around them.

Riley and Lucas were disgustingly cute and Josh knew they weren't going to be any help. Especially since Lucas was whispering something in Riley's ear making her turn red. "Okay I'm going." He tells them punching Lucas in the arm so he would stop what he was doing.

He grabs the extra dough heading out and going to the bakery grabbing some hot cocoa and a couple of pieces of cake heading back home.

He smiles as he sees Maya sitting on the couch with the leftover cookie dough he saved her. "Joshua Boing I can't believe you took my photo while I was Christmas drunk." Maya tells him pointing at the tree trying to be mad but smiles as he kisses her.

"Oh come on gorgeous you know you love it." She narrows her eyes at him making him laugh. He hands her the cup of cocoa drinking his own and looking at her with a smile on his face. "Whatcha looking at there Boing?" He leans closer moving towards her brushing the hair from her face.

"Would you call me corny if I say you?" She smiles tilting her head at him before she starts laughing. "You must have went to see Riley and Lucas didn't you?" He chuckles nodding his head as she sits on his lap.

"So my little ferret I know we're doing the whole secret Santa but is there anything you want for Christmas? Anything specific?" He asks as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Josh I don't need a lot of things. Just like you I will be happy with just a tree and coming home to you." She kisses his cheeks getting up with her cocoa.

He watched as she came back with her sketchbook saying the light was hitting him just right and she had to draw him. He smiles as she draws him picking at the cake as she does it. He smiled everytime she looked at him he cross his eyes making her laugh as she sketched him.

Christmas was two days away and Josh still hadn't found the perfect gift for her. She kept telling him she didn't need anything but he still wanted to give her something special. He was running out of ideas until the night they were all at the hospital.

Riley had signed them all up to help bring Christmas to the patients. Lucas was Santa Claus while Zay and Farkle were his elves. Riley and Smackle passed out hot cocoa and candy canes to everyone and Maya was sketching people. Josh was tasked with taking pictures of it all.

"So my little elf you seem like you enjoyed yourself?" Josh tells her leaning to kiss her as she puts on her hat and jacket packing up her art supplies. "I did." She smiles moving away so he couldn't kiss her. She walks backwards telling him she wasn't kissing him for calling her an elf.

He chuckles as he chases after her all the way out into the parking lot catching her and kissing her. He grabs her bag putting it around his body as he grabbed her hand pulling her close. "That's what I like to do someday." Maya tells him as they walk passed the park.

"What's that Hart?" He asks wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her head. She stops and points at the wall across the street which was a mural of different cultures. "One day gorgeous."

He smiles at her as she laughs and they continue walking with him finally figuring out what he was going to get her.

"Okay next year Zay never gets to be in charge of the secret Santa." Josh tells Maya as they walk into their apartment. "Yeah I don't know why Riley wanted to let him be in charge. He went mad with power." Maya tells him taking off her shoes and plucking a candy cane from their tree.

"Hey put those shoes back on Hart." Josh tells her as Maya pouts not wanting to put her heels back on. Josh shakes his head chuckling and grabs her boots putting them on for her. He chuckles pulling her up and putting her hat on her head kissing her cheeks making her smile.

He grabs her art bag and his camera putting it behind his back as they walk out the house.

"Boing I'm tired and can't see where are you taking me?" Maya asks as josh had covered her eyes and stopped putting Maya on her back. "Just a little bit farther my little ferret." He stops smiling at where they were and puts Maya down positioning her in front of his gift.

"Josh what are you doing? Can I take this thing off?" She asks smiling as she puts her hands on her face. "Not yet one second." He stands in front of her and holds his camera up. "Now before you take the blindfold off I have a speech prepared."

Maya smiles biting her lip as she gestures for him to continue. "Okay I know you said you didn't need anything or want anything but you know me I can't really believe that a gorgeous girl like you wouldn't..." he stops talking when Maya begins to laugh at him.

"Jeez you Matthews sure can ramble can't you?" She jokes making him chuckle. "Okay fair enough I just wanted to say I love you Maya." He chuckles when she tells him she knows he tells her in his sleep. "Well I do and no I'm not proposing." He tells her when she gets fidgety. "I am going to help you live out your dreams like this."

He holds up his camera as he tells her to take off the blindfold. She gasps as he snaps her photo. "Jos...Josh what...how?" She asks looking at the blank wall with a dozen bows on it in the shape of a heart.

"Well after you told me you would like to do this someday." He gestures at the wall next to the park. "I figured why not get your someday today. Do you like it?" He asks getting nervous since she was just staring at him.

He stands in front of her and she grabs him by the shirt standing on her tip toes kissing him.

"I love it and you too." She whispers when they pull apart. He smiles kissing her cheek as she tells him she wish she had her paintbrushes to at least sign her name to it. He hands her her bag and she smiles kissing his cheek. She signs her name standing back leaning on him as they look at it.

"I can't believe you bought me a wall?" She tells him wrapping her arm around his waist. "Well I just wanted you to have the perfect Christmas gift." She laughs softly shaking her head. "You're my perfect Christmas gift Boing."

"My my my hart that sounded awfully corny no more spending time with Riley and Lucas." She gasps hitting him in the chest as he laughs wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your my perfect Christmas gift too."


End file.
